Wprowadzenie czyli kto ukradł ciasteczka
Chris: Witam. Wiem ,że ostatnio było bardzo ciężko. Niestety Gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki zostały zdjęte z anteny z powodu małej oglądalności. Chef: Oglądała nas tylko 1 osoba. I to byłeś ty Chris. Chris: Tjaaa. Alejandro nam wszystko popsuł. Przed jego przyjściem oglądały nas 32 osoby. Chef: Ty, ja, twoja matka, 3 twoich dzieci, żona, twój brat, teściowa, bratanica, twoi dwaj kumple, moja mama... Chris: Dosyć! Chefie. Wkurzasz mnie. Może przejdziemy do programu. Chef: Z miłą chęcią. Czołówka Powrót do programu Chris: Mam zaszczyt powitać całą waszą piętnastkę. Wszystkich podzielę na 3 drużyny. Pierwszą z nich będą Pandy podróżniczki. W drużynie będą: #Lindsay #Kinga #Magda #Patrycja #Leshawna Następna to: Liściożercy #Dominik #Ezekiel #Anna Maria #Owen #Duncan oraz Kolorowe kozy #Marysia #Ola #Hubert #Kacper #Mateusz Chris: A teraz pozwólcie ,że zaprowadzę was do stołówki. Stołówka Wszyscy będziecie musieli jeść przy wspólnym stole bez względu na drużynę. Zjedzcie lunch ,a potem wyzwanie. Chef podaje wszystkim oślizgłe macki ośmiornicy. Chef: Smacznego. Anna Maria: O fuj! Co za obrzydlistwo. Leshawna: Niech to szlag! Dlaczego muszę być z tobą zawsze w jednej drużynie. To chyba jakaś klątwa. Patrycja: Po prostu dar. Leshawna: Nienawidzę ciebie i twojego tłustego tyłka. Patrycja: Mój nie przypomina przynajmniej salcesonu. Cała stołówka w śmiech. Leshawna: Och ty... Bierze krzesło robi zamach... Patrycja: Co ty robisz?!? Nie jedz tego! Cała stołówka w jeszcze większy śmiech. Leshawna: Postaram się ,żebyś wyleciała stąd jak najprędzej. Odkłada krzesło. Chris: Wszamaliście? Chodźcie. Czeka nas wyzwanie. Pod stołówką. Chris: Są dwa totemy. Oba dają nietykalność. Drużyny które go odnajdą zostaną w programie. Spóźnialscy odpadną. Macie trzy fragmenty mapy. Każda drużyna po jednym. Anna Maria: To chyba jakiś żart? Jak je znajdziemy? Chris: Przykro mi. Jest jak jest. Pogódź się z tym. Wędrówka rozpoczęła się Dominik: Z tego co wiem to mamy przejść przez most i na lewo. Wtedy znajdziemy totem. Anna Maria: Nieźle. Tylko gdzie jest most? Owen: Może niech któreś z nas wejdzie na drzewo i może go dojrzy. Duncan: Owen! Jesteś geniuszem. Owen: Hehehe. Dzięki Zarumienił się. Ezekiel: Ja to zrobię. Duncan: Weź zejdź. Prawdziwy mężczyzna to zrobi. Łapie się za gałąź i idzie do góry po korze. Na szczycie drzewa Duncan: Most jest na północny zachód od strony na której jestem. Anna Maria: OK! Możesz zejść. Zeskakuje. Anna Maria: Oszalałeś? Drzewo ma z 10 metrów wyskości. Duncan: Dla mnie to pikuś. Anna Maria: Dobrze ,że ciebie mamy w drużynie. Duncan: Hehehe. Dzięki. Kolorowe kozy Kacper: Most jest jakieś 50 metrów stąd. Hubert: Super. Może nam się uda być tam pierwsi. Biegną sprintem. Ola: Spójrzcie. Leży sobie. Tak na widoku. Podchodzą do nich Liściożercy. Ezekiel: O nie! Wyprzedzili nas! Duncan: Oddawajcie. Ola: E-e. Znaleźliśmy to. Więc teraz jest nasze. Anna Maria: Szlag!!! Pandy Podróżniczki Lindsay: Most jest za daleko. Możemy pójść do tego słoneczka. Magda: Jakiego słoneczka? Pokaż mi no mapę. Lindsay podaje jej mapę. Magda: Poligon wojskowy "słoneczko" Anna Maria: HA! Będziemy pierwsi. Leshawna: Po moim trupie! Rozpoczyna się prawdziwy wyścig. Leshawna: Wygramy za wszelką cenę! Anna Maria: Ha! Napewno? Poligon Wojskowy "Słoneczko" Lindsay: To tutaj. Leshawna otwiera bramę. Leshawna: Coś tu zbyt cicho. Weszła. Bum! Weszli od strony pola minowego. Leshawna: Może... może... może wejdziemy.... z.... z.... z drugggggiej.... drugiej strony? Lindsay: Biedna Laphauna. Jest w szoku. Magda: To jest Leshawna! Leshawna: Coś mnie uwiera w nogę. Lindsay: To... Magda: Totem! Anna Maria: Co? Nieee! Ezekiel: &*&#@#$ Anna Maria: Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła. Ceremonia Pierwszym wyzwaniem była mapa skarbów. Takowa będzie dzisiejszym symbolem bezpieczeństwa i pozostania w programie. Znacie zasady? Idziecie do pokoju głosowań i bierzecie zdjęcia swoich kolegów z drużyny. Każde jest w liczbie sztuk: 5 Bierzecie je do kieszeni i podajecie mi. Łatwe? Łatwe. Teraz idźcie głosować. Głosowanie Anna Maria: Już wiem czyje zdjęcie wezmę. Musi odpaść! Bierze zdjęcie i wychodzi. Duncan: Nadęty bufon ze wsi. Biorę! Wychodzi ze zdjęciem Owen: Sorry ,ale muszę Bierze zdjęcie i odchodzi Ezekiel: Muszę to zrobić Ma zdjęcie i wychodzi. Dominik: Pa pa! Wychodzi ze zdjęciem w ręku. Dalsza część ceremonii Chris: Mam już zdjęcia. Pierwsza mapa wędruje do: . . . . . Anny Marii . . . Duncan i Owen są bezpieczni . . . . . Dramatyczna muzyka . . . . . . . . Chris: Przykro mi ,ale odpaść musi Ezekiel. Ezekiel: Jak zwykle! Chris: Miałeś 3 głosy. Dominik miał 2 ,a reszta ani jednego. Ezekiel: I tak wiele razy daleko zaszłem. Wychodzi. Lindsay: Chris? Wiesz gdzie mamy spać? Jesteśmy wycieńczeni. Chris: Oczywiście: Kozy i Pandy idą ze mną. Anna Maria: A my? Chris: Śpicie tutaj. Duncan: Ale to kotłownia. Chris: Macie śpiwory w kącie. Jest też ciepło. Duncan: Grrr! Chris prowadzi zwycięzców Chris: Wy zaś śpicie w tym trzyipółgwiazdkowym hotelu. Są tam łóżka, fotele wibrujące, 2 telewizory, salon gier oraz kuchnia wykwintna od kucharzy. Hubert: Suuuper! Kacper: Ten dom to miejsce moich snów. Chris: Strona lewa dla dziewczyn ,a prawa dla chłopców. Łazienki są wspólne oraz pokój gier. Wszyscy przeciskają się przez drzwi i rozchodzą po pokojach. Kłótnie o łóżka. Lindsay: Ja biorę to. Leshawna: A ja to. Patrycja: Nie-e. Ja biorę to. Leshawna: Ja! Patrycja: JA!!! Leshawna: A bierz se! To jest lepsze. Ola: Ja to. Magda: Ja to Marysia: A ja to bo jest obok Magdy. Chłopcy Mateusz: Kocham to miejsce. Kacper: To... to... Hubert: Maszyna do lodów! Mateusz: Musimy wygrać następne zadanie! Hubert: Koniecznie!!! Kacper bierze wafelka i korzysta z maszyny. Kacper: Delicje. Mateusz: Ja idę spać. Hubert: Dobranoc. Kacper: Pchły na noc. Hubert: Karaluchy pod poduchy. Kacper: I szczypawki pod nogawki. Mateusz błyskawicznie zasypia. Hubert: Idziemy na automaty? Kacper: Pewnie. Hubert: Ja biorę Mario! Kacper: A ja Need for speed! Chris: Hehehe. To już niestety tyle na dziś. Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku POD... Kacper: Kto ukradł moje ciasteczka?!? Chris: Hehe! Trzeba będzie rozpocząć śledztwo. Kto ukradł ciasteczka Kacpra? Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku? Oglądajcie PODRÓŻ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI. Kategoria:Odcinki Podrózy